1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle and more specifically, to a bicycle saddle that is equipped with two pneumatic cushions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal coil springs are widely used in the conventional bicycle saddles for absorbing the shock brought about by the bicycle in motion. The metal coil springs are generally disposed between the underside of the saddle shell and the supporting frame that is connected to the seat post of the bicycle. This conventional design is defective in that the coil springs are not effective in absorbing shock and too heavy. In addition, the metal coil springs are apt to make noise when the coil springs are compressed and decompressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,710 discloses an improved bicycle saddle having two resilient members made of elastomeric material, such as polyurethane. U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,524 also discloses a bicycle saddle installed with two block bodies made of a plastic foam material, such as a microcellular polyurethane elastomer. The resilient members and the block bodies respectively disclosed in the aforementioned patents are more effective in absorbing shock and lighter in weight in comparison with the above-mentioned metal coil springs. Further, no noise is made when they are compressed and decompressed. However, since the resilient members and the block bodies are solid, their shock-absorbing effects are still insufficient and their weights are still too heavy.